


Teach Me

by GoringWriting



Series: Caught Red Handed [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Illiterate characters, M/M, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The knights follow Merlin as he's sneaking around the square. What they find is shocking.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Caught Red Handed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 457





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



"Come on Gwaine. Let's get you back to the castle. We have training early tomorrow morning and I for one don't want to have to do extra training because you're late because of a hangover," Elyan says hoisting the other knight out of the tavern seat and handing him off to Percival.

"Aww but the night was just getting started," Gwaine says as they're helped outside.

"You just want to stay in case Merlin changes his mind and decides to come," Leon says.

"No," Gwaine says even though his eyes are scanning the square looking for a familiar mop of black hair.

"Speak of the devil," Elyan says and they see Merlin making his way across the square towards the houses in the lower town.

"But where's he going?" Percival asks.

"Let's follow and see," Leon says.

"I don't think we should. This is Merlin we're talking about. If he wanted us to know we would know," Lancelot says.

"He's probably delivering something for Gaius. A tincture or medicine," Gwaine says and Lancelot nods.

"Then there's no reason we shouldn't follow him," Leon says.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this. Merlin has never given us a reason not to trust him. We should respect his privacy," Lancelot says as he follows them after their friend. He needs to be there if a distraction is needed.

"Merlin won't even know we're here," Elyan says and frowns. "Why is he going into the smithy?" 

"Maybe he needs to bang some dents out of Arthur's armor," Percival says.

"He uses the tools in the armory for that," Gwaine says.

"Why are there kids going in there too?" Percival says and Lancelot looks up. Sure enough there are some kids and even some adults following Merlin into Elyan and Gwen's childhood home.

"Perhaps they have no homes?" Leon says.

"No, the girl with the pigtails lives next door to the tavern," Gwaine says.

"There's a window in the side of the house. No one should be able to see us," Elyan says and they peek through the window in question. 

Merlin is standing in front of the gathered towns people. Some of them are even recognizable as servants in the castle.

"Perhaps he's planing a revolt?" Elyan says in jest.

"Merlin? Never. He's loyal to Princess whether Princess appreciates it or not," Gwaine grumbles.

"No need to be jealous," Percival says.

"Has everyone been practicing?" Merlin asks and the people gathered nod.

"Practicing? For what?" Leon asks and Lancelot thinks he might feel faint and is about to make noise to alert Merlin but Merlin is going to fast.

"Good, now remember, people learn at different speeds. So, I don't want to hear any teasing or mocking. Now let us start. What sound does A make?"

"Ah!" The little girl in pigtails says practically jumping from her seat.

"Good. Good," Merlin says and she beams proudly.

"He's teaching them to read," Leon says softly.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Merlin would do," Gwaine says with a dreamy expression on his face.

"We now know what he's doing we should leave," Lancelot says.

"Actually... I'd like to stay. I want to see if I can pick anything up," Percival admits softly.

"So would I," Elyan says.

"I already know how to read and write but I'd like to stay as well. It reminds me of simpler times," Leon says a smile on his face.

"I'll stay as well. Lend a hand to you lot," Gwaine says. Lancelot considers it. On the one hand he could learn to read and write. Merlin had taught him enough to get around during his first visit to Camelot. Learning more would be useful. Especially should he ever have to read messages from the King when on missions. On the other hand this is an invasion of privacy. Merlin clearly didn't want many people to know.

"Fine, but we tell him tomorrow that we know. I don't like the idea of invading his privacy like this," Lancelot says.

"Fine," the others agree. They use sticks scratch the words into the dirt, Gwaine correcting the way they are formed and helping with the penmanship. 

"Okay everyone. That's enough for tonight. For the next lesson in two days I want you to write your names and the names of the people you care about. I have given out parchment and quills to the adults here for themselves and your parents. I expect at least one name," Merlin says and the knights scamper back to the castle and make it to their rooms before Merlin walks past.

The next day they find Merlin practically asleep on his feet. Arthur yelling at him about being lazy. Gwaine immediately steps in.

"Merlin mate, thanks for the tonic you made me last night," he says and Merlin blinks confused for a second before looking down.

"Tonic?" Arthur asks.

"Terrible stomach bug. I was a mess princess. Couldn't sleep and we didn't want to wake Gaius as it wasn't an emergency. Took Merlin much of the night to get me to the point where you see me now," Gwaine lies as easily as he breathes and flirts.

"Alright...just don't let me catch you slacking again," Arthur says but this time it's affectionate.

"Of course. All emergencies shall be scheduled during the day. Sire," Merlin says earning a glare but Arthur is finally gone.

"Thanks Gwaine, but you didn't need to lie for me," Merlin says.

"Just think of it as an apology," Gwaine says.

"For what?" Merlin asks.

"We followed you last night. We saw you teaching," Lancelot says.

"We're sorry. We were curious and worried and we should have respected your privacy," Leon says.

"Oh..." Merlin says.

"We were actually hoping we could attend more," Elyan says.

"Oh?" Merlin asks looking up.

"Percival, Elyan, and I don't know how to read or write much," Lancelot says.

"And Leon and I do and can help you teach. Maybe give you a night off to actually sleep over we get used to it," Gwaine says.

"I'd like that," Merlin says with a soft smile.

"So are we forgiven?" Gwaine asks tilting the man's head up with a finger under his chin.

"Yes," Merlin says.

The night of the next class the knights walk Merlin to the smithy and then inside. Merlin collects the homework and goes about the lesson. Gwaine is eccentric as he teaches but the kids seem to get a kick out of it. Leon is a little more stiff in his teaching but he is good at it. 

Merlin watches the students leave and the knights follow to wait for him outside.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you my homework now? I know I was supposed to give it at the beginning but I wanted you to read it now," Gwaine says handing the paper to Merlin.

"Gwaine you're the teacher you don't have to do home...oh," Merlin says reading the paper.

Underneath Gwaine's name there is only one other. Only one person he cares about.

Written underneath his name in the neatest penmanship he's ever seen is a name he recognizes well.

Merlin.


End file.
